<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(PLOTLINE) jisung's guide to the simplicity of overused cliches by joneinyourarea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347259">(PLOTLINE) jisung's guide to the simplicity of overused cliches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneinyourarea/pseuds/joneinyourarea'>joneinyourarea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stray Kids Fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Curses, I got bored, M/M, Witches, i'm writing the story now, literally just the plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneinyourarea/pseuds/joneinyourarea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when you are given a cursed kingdom and have han jisung as the only one left who could possibly save it and release the curse?</p>
<p>a catastrophe.</p>
<p>aka the plotline to my newest (two years old) fic that i'm currently writing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stray Kids Fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/995691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(PLOTLINE) jisung's guide to the simplicity of overused cliches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ayo laidese, i needed motivation to continue writing this fic because i'm the worst writer on planet earth so here's this plotline i've got.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>first things first (i’m the realest):</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>woojin- crown prince of daewon, refuses to marry bc he doesn’t want the laidese, begs people to break the curse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>chan- crown prince of a kingdom i think east of woojin’s, woojin’s love interest *eyebrow waggle*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>minho- the wizard, his mother puts a curse on the land bc felix’s rich mom paid her with something she couldn’t refuse even though it hurt her terribly to know she just basically ruined her son’s lfe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>changbin- shape shifter my dude, also hyunjin’s rabbit, felix’s lover, and the dragon jisung has to kill</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>hyunjin- seungmin and jeongin’s lover, the most sensitive and protective of the trio, apparently cursed as a demon</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jisung- nature fairy who is tasked to save the mf world bros, minho’s love interest probably, supposed to marry a gorl</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>felix- an elf believed to be the most beautiful creature, changbin’s lover, the reason the curse was cast</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>seungmin- woojin’s younger brother, hyunjin and jeongin’s lover, apparently cursed as a demon pt. 2</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>jeongin- has the gift of clairvoyance, is seungmin and hyunjin’s lover, apparently cursed as a demon pt. 3</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>woojin is crown prince for ages but refuses to wed because he's in love with chan but cannot tell his parents (curse has been placed on kingdom by felix's mom?) so he says he'll give his throne away to anyone who can complete a mission:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span> walk through the haunted aisle. the aisle is haunted by three demons: hyunjin, jeongin and seungmin. only the the strongest willed people would be able to walk through their land without going insane and decapitating themselves (which, yes, there have been instances). the three were lovers damned to the aisles for all eternity to scare (or annoy) all of woojin's challengers.</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span> if making it through the aisle successfully, you'll have to walk through the forbidden forest where a lonely elf lives in a wooden cabin to where he was banished after falling in love with a man named changbin. after confessing his undying love for another man, felix's mother saught out a witch powerful enough to place a curse on the entire kingdom to make sure that nobody would be able to confess their different love, not even the king if he were to choose a man as a lover.</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span> once making it to the forbidden forest you must ask the elf to take shelter in their home and then leave from there the next morning.</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span> upon leaving you have to walk through the rest of the forest and follow the strawberry patch to a wizard's house, but you mustn't eat the berries or you'll be tricked into falling in love with the wizard. once there you must stay with him and train until he deems you ready and get you to the dragon's lair. </span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span> once there you must find the dragon's lair at the end of the kingdom but refrain from stepping into the dystopian land named the pit. and bring his head back to woojin and then, and only then, will you be crowned the king of daewon. </span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>han jisung, a nature fairy with maroon hair is tasked by woojin himself to take on this mission so he can finally retire and live in a cave with chan, so he takes up his offer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>but on his trip he only has a dagger half the size of his hand, a single pair of jeans and an orange sweatshirt. he tells his girlfriend of two weeks, whom he's to wed in june by force, that he will try his best to make it back in two weeks,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he treks on, on the verge of death and all but screaming to give up. the heat's gotten to him and he's dehydrated but then he reaches the haunted isle where he finds an oasis. he sprints to the oasis and chugs water like it's beer and when he's done only then does he see the three figures looming over him. but rather than being scared, he befriends them, the youngest gleaming with a knowing look in his eyes, at having been able to read jisung's future. with a smirk he wishes jisung the best of luck, especially with the wizard, and jisung is sent off, promising to get them out of the isles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>in the forbidden forest, he treks on and on until he finally makes it to felix’s doorstep so he can ask to stay with him. felix smiles sadly and says he’s been cursed, that only changbin can sleep in his house with him, but that there’s a shed two miles up the road he can take cover in. jisung does so, but it’s cramped. he doesn’t complain and the next morning he takes the two mile backtrack just to thank felix for letting him stay, felix crumbling to the floor and sobbing at how nice jisung is. jisung promises he’s going to get the curse lifted so felix can find true friends who won’t use gay slurs on him. oh, and be with changbin of course!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and then he sees the patches of strawberries. he picks one up but throws it to the ground when he remembers what woojin had said. he follows the berries to a house and knocks on the golden door. your boy sungie thinks he’s eaten the strawberries because when the door is opened the wind is knocked out of him, there stands the most beautiful person jisungs ever seen with silver hair. the man is irritated until jisung stumbles over his words and introduces himself. he literally stutters like a schoolgirl. the wizard smirks and jisung short circuits. “so, han jisung of daewon, you need my help to defeat the dragon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung flushes and nods, minho lets him through the door. he spends a week maybe two who knows what i’m feeling with minho. on the final day, clad in minho’s clothes and with an actual sword, he asks minho why he has people stay with him and the response makes his heart break. minho is pushing his hair out of his eyes, a teary eyed smile plastered to his face as he whispers that he’s lonely. jisung promises he’ll come back to keep him company. wondering why he feels an emotion for minho he should feel for his fiancé .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>minho smiles sadly, knowing that if jisung lived he’d be king and would forget about minho ;and that was a big if, the only person who came close to killing the dragon was felix (for glory bc this was before the curse), but he fell in love with the shape shifter and was damned to the forbidden forest for eternity).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisungs head is fogged and he forgets his mission, walking straight into the pit and into the arms of a spirit so foul his entire form has an evil stench radiating off of it. jisung can immediately feel a knife placed to his throat as the spirit, seungri (might change the name dk if i want him in my story), smiles devilishly at him and tries to force himself on jisung, lips trying to connect with jisungs but jisung remembers silver hair and bright eyes and can’t let this devil steal what belongs to minho so he pulls his small dagger out of his pocket and slams it into seungris heart just enough so he can run out of the pit and back into the edge of the kingdom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he finds the dragons lair but has to climb a tower and travel through the tower and down thirteen flights of stairs before he finds the lair. and of course, jisungs foot catches on the second stair and he tumbled down all thirteen flights, grumbling when he reaches the bottom. he hears a laugh and scoffs, only to giggle when he thinks of the situation because had he seen someone land at the entrance to his lair in a heap after falling down thirteen flights of stairs unharmed he’d laugh a little too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>when he looks up he finds the dragon, well he’s got the bright red eyes, but he’s in human form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“are you the dragon”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah, and i guess you have to kill me”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah, wait a minute”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“what-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung looks the boy over </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i’ve seen you before”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“no offense dude but you’re crazy”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung wracks his brain, where had he seen the boy. the shifter is about to change shapes and end him but then it clicks, everything clicks. he’s changbin, the changbin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh my god, you’re felix’s lover”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the dragon visibly deflates, eyes watery and a gasp escaping his lips. “felix is alive”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung blanches. “yes dude, he’s been waiting for you, i can’t kill you, i can’t take that away from you guys”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“it’ll never work, the entire kingdom is cursed, we aren’t allowed to see each other until a true loves kiss breaks it”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’ll, uh, kiss my fiancé then-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you hesitated”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i-what”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you hesitated”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i’ll figure it out”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung runs through the strawberry patch, through the forbidden forest and through the haunted isle and all the way to the kingdom gates, knocking on woojin s door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>woojin answers “i need you to kiss chan”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“jisung, what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“kiss chan, only an act of true love can break the curse”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“jisung, it cant be us, we were in love when the curse was put on the kingdom, but also congrats on figuring out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“so you’ve tried”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>woojin flushes, nods and then explains that they kisses before the curse was casted and so they were unable to break it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“jisung, you can lift this and you alone. grab your fiancé-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>but all jisung can think of is bright eyes and silver hair and that god awful giggle that makes jisung burst-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“no”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“jisung, what-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung sprints away. he sprints down the kingdom stairs and through the haunted isle and through the forbidden forest, felix stops him to ask what’s wrong but he just shakes his head no and continues sprinting. he continues past the strawberry patches and then right up to the house that he’d left two days prior. he falls to the front porch in a heap and tries to regain the breath he left in woojins hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he regains his composure and knocks on the door three times and then one more just to be sure. there’s no answer. he knocks again. no answer. he knocks a third time and this time the door swings open to reveal a disheveled minho who seems to be highly irritated</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what, what- what could you possibly want in the middle of the night, i’m- jisung?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jisung doesn’t waste time, doesn’t explain anything, doesn’t even give minho time to question. he pulls minho out the door and then closes it, pushing minho up against it and cupping his face. he takes a deep breath and leans in, kissing the wizard gently. minho gasps, leaning into jisungs touch and wrapping his arms around jisungs neck, lacing one into his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he pulls away and nothing happens. both he and minho look at each other, there’s a sullen look in their eyes but suddenly everything begins to shift and golden dust begins to become sprinkled everywhere. minho giggles and pulls jisung closer “i love you too dumbass”. jisungs smile widens and he leans in for another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>across the kingdom woojin feels the air become lighter and smiles at chan. his parents look at them and ask chan to be the king along with woojin. woojin smiles and thanks them, and looks off in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i knew you could do it jisung”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>honestly i'm probably not gonna finish this for a while and nobody's gonna read it so. yikes. a predicament i'm in :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>